Devices, such as printers, may be used for extended production runs, resulting in increased need to halt production to change empty printing fluid supplies. Furthermore, devices may be exposed to undesirable situations, such as shocks received during shipment and/or use, issues with subassembly failure, parts becoming disconnected, damage to electronics, and so on that may result in a failure condition.